Tom
by SmileyA97
Summary: After a Death Eater's loyalty is called into question and new information is brought to light, Lord Voldemort is forced to think about a person he hadn't been for several years.


Hey everyone. This is my first attempt at a fanfic and I hope you all like it.

I own a Harry Potter Poster Book, all the movies, all the books, and the plot. That's about it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>"My faithful servants..." began the Dark Lord, "There is someone in this room whom we all believed to be that, <em>faithful<em>, towards me and our cause. Spareson, come here." A masked figure quickly rose and obediently marched toward Lord Voldemort as he continued to stare them down. "Yes, my Lord?" A feminine voice asked as the figure kneeled before the most feared man in all of Britain.

"The rest of you, leave us. Now!" He barked out as one by one the remaining Death Eaters filed out of the room, some of them grinning wickedly at what was surely about to happen, others saddened by the thought of losing someone like Cassandra Spareson. "Cassandra, do you know why I have asked you here?" Voldemort asked in a whisper. "No, my Lord, I don't." She replied in a slightly shaky voice. "Oh? Because I was under the impression that you wanted out of this. After all that is what I have heard from one of my most trusted spies, who has yet to fail me. Do you care to explain why I have been hearing these things?" He asked, with each word growing louder, until all those in the hallway could hear him with ease.

"My Lord, you know I would not betray you, however a shocking piece of news has come to my attention and if I were to actively stay in your service at the moment then it could be very dangerous." She replied quivering under his murderous stare. "And this news would be?" The Dark Lord asked in a dangerous voice. "I'd rather not say, my Lord." She responded, fearful of what might happen. "Is that so? Well I suppose we know what will loosen your tongue, don't we? _Crucio_!" Voldemort shouted putting as much energy behind it as he could muster. Cassandra heard the incantation and quickly rolled out of the way, realizing her mistake a moment too late.

"You dodged. You purposefully attempted to maneuver yourself out of your punishment, MACNAIR!" He shouted, knowing that all the Death Eaters were probably just outside the door. MacNair strode in purposefully and kneeled respectfully at his master's feet. "Yes, my Lord?" He asked after leering at Cassandra. "You still have your axe, do you not?" Voldemort asked. MacNair, understanding the implications immediately, grinned and told him that he did and would bring it at once. Cassandra glanced up at the Dark lord, fear and horror evident on her face, searching for some sort of pity on his, and finding none, dropped her head and attempted to stifle a sob.

As MacNair returned from the depths of the mansion they were currently locked away in, holding a large, rather sharp, axe in his hands, a few people gasped, others grinned, and some even laughed. The weapon was placed at the feet of Lord Voldemort, and MacNair quickly left the room. Voldemort grabbed the weapon and stalked over to Cassandra where she still lay on the ground. He started to bring the axe down, until her hands darted up and gripped the handle, forcing it to stop. "Please, my Lord, don't do this, I have been faithful to you in every aspect. You don't know what you're about to do!" She shrieked as he started to put more pressure on it, her arms shaking from attempting to keep the axe in place. "Oh, but I do. See, with you out of the equation entirely, nobody shall ever question my authority again. Goodbye, Cassandra Spareson." With that he once again tried to bring the axe down upon her throat, but was stopped a few mere inches away by her hands.

"Tom, please!" Lord Voldemort stopped the weapon and looked at her with cold eyes. "What did you call me?" He asked looking at her with the beginnings of rage in his eyes. "Tom, the man I went to school with, the man I fell in love with and married. I didn't promise myself to a Dark Lord, or to Lord Voldemort, but to Tom Riddle! You were the kindest person I had ever met, and from the moment we first kissed I knew I wanted to be yours forever. That's why I've stayed here, following your insane orders, watching everyday as you quickly lose your sanity. That's why I stay with you in the nights as you revert back to your true self. And that's why I'm bearing your child! That's the news I learned, that I was with child, and the father was you." Cassandra was standing now, looking Voldemort in the eyes as she spoke, with each word getting closer to him, until she could have pressed his lips against hers. "Please Tom..." She said as she gently stood on her toes, closing the space in between them until he pushed her away.

"Tom died many years ago," The Dark Lord said harshly, "Your _precious Tom_ is never coming back." At this Cassandra started sobbing, and for just a moment, Tom Riddle wanted to comfort her, put his arms around the woman he loved, and tell her everything would be fine. But Tom Riddle was gone in a heartbeat, and was replaced by Lord Voldemort. "But Tom, I'm carrying your heir! Surely, you won't kill your flesh and blood?" Cassandra asked, slightly hysterically. "I AM NOT TOM!" He roared. "And have you forgotten? I need no heir, for I am immortal." As he whispered those last words, the axe whistled through the air, cleanly severing Cassandra Spareson's head from her body. The axe fell to the floor and the Dark Lord opened the doors to find his followers standing perfectly still as he strode into the hall.

"Clean up the mess in there." He said as he walked towards the grand staircase. "I want no trace of this incident by the time I get back. I am not to be disturbed and those of you foolish enough to do so will be met with an untimely death." As he walked up the stairs, there was a flurry of movement as everyone got to work, trying to remove the mess that was in the dining room. Voldemort slipped into his room and onto his bed as he gingerly grabbed a locket lying on the bedside table. As he opened it he saw a picture of a young couple, one with black hair and a handsome smile, holding a girl in a wedding dress, bridal style, both beaming at the camera. Opposite of the picture was an engraving. _"Tom and Cassie: Always and forever_." He said softly, as Tom Riddle let a tear fall for the wife and son he had lost.

So what do you think? Leave a review, constructive criticism is always welcome, flames not so much.


End file.
